Equipment
Ranged Weapons Guns See: Guns Guns are your primary defense against the undead. Having two guns: primary and secondary is necessary. Your primary weapon should preferably be a rifle, but carbines and shotguns are acceptable. Your secondary should be a handgun. It is advisable to grab any gun you can find, but stick with the ones that are the most effective. Suppressor See: Suppressor Suppressors (often incorrectly called a "silencer") are highly desirable, though not readily available (in many States, unlicensed possession of a manufactured supressor for a handgun is a major felony). Remember that they do not silence your weapon completely, they merely muffle the noise of the gunshot (as well as the muzzle flash), so don't fire too fast, or the zombies will still be alerted. Rapid firing can also damage all but the best supressors. Supressors reduce the velocity of the round and are usually paired with special subsonic ammunition designed for proper supressor operation. The wrong sort of ammunition can also instantly destroy a silencer, and perhaps even the gun itself. Supressors on firearms that fire supersonic rounds are entirely pointless, as the escaping gasses generated by the fired round as it travels through the air cannot be muffled. Homemade supressors are useless in real use as they can be more of a danger to the shooter than the target. Unless having access to professionally made suppressors, it is quite difficult to manufacture in the home workshop as specialized tapping tools are needed to thread the barrell for attachment. Supressors on shotguns exist, but need to be extremely large to be effective, making the shotgun even more front heavy and unwieldy. Ammunition Without it, your firearm is little more than a club. Keep several magazines and a box of ammunition in your pack at all times. Be careful of calibers because similar-sounding diameters of bullets does not mean that they will work across platforms. Contrary to ingnorant hearsay .223 Remington (AKA 5.56mm NATO) will NOT work in a .22lr firearm. -Neither will fit in the chambers or magazines of each other. If wanting maximum compatibility of firearms & calibers, choose a revolver chambered for .357 magnum as it will also readily fire .38Spl bullets AND will also work in lever-action rifles. 12ga shotguns are good weapons as they have dozens of shell options from birdshot (food gathering) to buck and slugs for zombie-fighting. Bows Bows and compound bows are a very stealthy way to clear zombies and people out of an area. Bows will require a length of training before being able to be used effectivly, and having the right arrow length, length of pull, and broadhead will all be important factors to consider. Blades Knife The knife is the perfect tool. It can kill, cut, and be useful in almost any situation. Be careful about which kind of knife you choose, because it might fail at the moment you need it most. Also make sure it is full tang and not just a blade attached to a handle. (Though some high-quality folding knives can be quite reliable.) Though it may seem like a good idea at first, do NOT use a kitchen knife as just like "battle-ready" katanas, they're just printed stainless-steel and will shatter if you rely on it solely. You could also attach it to your gun if you have bayonet lug, if not, duct taping the knife to the gun could work for a while. HOWEVER, one thing to remember is that if you are in range to stab a zombie with a knife, it is in range to bite and scratch you. Knives should only be used if no other option, including running, is available. Multi tool/Swiss army knife A great multi-purpose tool that is widely available. Make sure that it is a good size one, because the smaller ones have very little tools. A quality multi-tool has the following tools in it: *Knife *Pliers *File *Scissors *Mini-saw Foldable Saw This is better than a full size saw, as it takes up much less room. You most likely don't have one of these, so you should make a stop by your closest sporting goods store. Machete A great weapon/tool. Can clear brush, build your camp and kill zombies. Try to get one that fits your own personal preference and your hand. Another good option is the Kukri, which is a powerful chopping tool. Chopping blades are designed to have more weight near the tip to increase the amount of force generated in a swing. Well designed machetes and kukris are meant to process wood for hours at a time without damaging their edges. Sharpener Needed to sharpen your blades. Chances are that you have one in your kitchen. Whenever you have free time, you should use this on your knives. A dull blade is far more dangerous to you than a sharp one. Technology GPS tracking System Useful only for a few months to a year. After then, satellites will be pulled closer to earth, or put off course, resulting in errors of several miles. After that, the circuit board can be used to make things or start fires. Radios Useful for finding remaining survivors and listening to advice from emergency services in early points of outbreak and for communication between you and your group. There are two main types of radio communications: Broadcast radio, and two-way radio Broadcast Radios This refers to radio that is intended only for the reciever to listen to, but not to answer back. Most of us are familliar with standard AM and FM broadcasts of music or talk radio stations, and receiving equipment is ubiquitous, even in the thrid world and remote, isolated areas.These radios are so familliar that there is no need to specifically discuss them in depth. Suffice it to say that, in the event of an outbreak, an AM/FM combined radio receiver will be a valuable tool to find out about the outbreak and any plans being made etc. It is quite conceivable that government agencies will see the enormous benefit they can derive from securing radio broadcasts and will make every effort to keep broadcasting as long as possible. Even if radio stations are overrun, efforts to liberate them will take a high priority. There are two difficulties associated with AM and FM broadcasts, and these are the relatively short range (typically only 30-50 miles radius), and high power requirements to keep them on line on batteries. There is another form of radio broadcasting that the developed world has largely forgotten, and this is Short Wave Radio (SW). Short Wave radio typically covers far greater distances and can be received from all over the world. Short Wave broadcasts will be invaluable in the event that your continent is overrun by zombies, but there are sizable communities of humans living on other continents that haven't yet been affected. There is no doubt that broadcasts will be set up from other countres to reach out to beleagured people in other parts of the world. Short Wave receivers may be difficult to obtain in certain parts of the world, so being prepared beforehand is advisable.Wikipedia has an excellent article on Short Wave Radio, which is well worth reading. Two-Way Radio Two way radios are designed, as the name implies, for two way communication. This field is vast, and covering every aspect of this field is beyond the scope of this document. For in-depth information, refer to Wikipedia's article on Two Way Radio. For the ease of simplicity and to avoid long-winded discussions about the hundreds of different radio systems, my recomendation is that, in the event of a serious outbreak, a visit to a Ham radio vendor will be a very beneficial pursuit. Modern Ham Radios can be easily modified to work outside the regulated Amateur Radio bands and even non-modified radios will be useful because there is no doubt that the first, and last, people broadcasting will be Ham Radio operators. If you are not a licensed Amateur Radio operator, then it is illegal for you to own any equipment, but in the event of a zombie apocalypse, normal rules don't apply. Which radio to use? TheIcom IC-7000 and Yaesu FT-897 are very versatile radios if you can get your hands on them. Both can be modified to transmit and receive on virtually all bands where other people are likely to be transmitting. They are both reasonably compact, easy to set up, and very good quality. If you also have the relevant Antenna Tuning Unit for the radio, your communications capabilities will be excellent and you should be able to make communication with people nearby, as well as around the world. If you're not able to procure one of these radios, any of the modern ham radios will prove extremely useful. Avoid using commercial radio equipement and equpmnt procured from taxis, delivery vehicles, couriers etc, as these normally only work on specific channels, and require infrastructure or networks to operate. Cell Phone Useful in early points of outbreak. However, when the satelites stop working, they have no use. Cell phones can be used for IED's, though only until the signal dies. Thermal/Night Vision Goggles Hard to find. Can be found around areas abandoned by military or overrun blockades. Depending on location, some houses might have cheap versions. Thermal goggles may not give you an edge over the zombies, but they could prove extremely helpful in combating bandits and hunting at night. The same advantage applies to night vision goggles Video Camera In case you have a scouting party or you go into a area you never been to, you'll need to know or remember some problems you'll faced there. Also good to document the apocalypse, or to video tape zombies so scientists can study it, and learn better ways to kill them. Personal care Medical supplies Toiletries *'Hand Sanitizer' Helps prevent sickness and infection. *'Soap' Helps disinfect hands and body. *'Comb/Brush' Keeps hair clear of knots, debris, and combats parasites. *Deodorant Masks scent, keeps survivors smelling clean. Aerosols can be ' '''used with a lighter/match to create an improvised flamethrower. *'Toothbrush''' Helps prevent oral infections and tooth decay. *'Toothpaste' Helps prevent tooth decay. *'Toilet paper' For use as tissues, and for wiping yourself. *'Sunscreen' Protection from sunburns. Food Food MREs (meals ready to eat) are culinary delights that can be found at most military surplus stores and many online stores. At around 1200 calories apiece and packed in a waterproof packaging these meals can provide the warfighter with a valuable boost. Menu options are varied but some examples are omelets, hamburgers, vegetarian options and and even sloppy joe. Also, included in every package is a water activated heater; a much needed morale boost when under stressful conditions. Also, if you can't find any MRE's, than canned food is are great too. I would also like to recommend Astronaut food. Supplement Pills Another great idea. They're small, lightweight, and can be found at any health food store. The only thing you need are a few carbs, and you've had your meal for the day. Mess kit A bowl/plate box that contains your cutlery, commonly used by soldiers before the invention of MRE's Canned food Canned foods are processed in such a way that the food inside retains water, protects against bacteria growth, has a very long shelf life, and is edible right out of the can. These features make it one of the best food storage methods for anyone defending a position where they are unable to procure or use fuels to cook their foods, where they must stay for an extended period of time, or where weight is not a concern. The downsides to canned foods are their weight and the need to use a specialized tool to open them (which is not a problem with “pull top” canned foods). Larger cans can also serve a dual purpose as cooking pots or as the casing for an improvised explosive device. Camping stove Used for cooking food while camping or backpacking. Designed to run off propane bottles or fuel cartridges. Fasteners Rope There are literally thousands of things you can do with a rope. It can be used to make traps. It can also be used with a tarp to make a makeshift shelter. Zip Ties A cable tie (also colloquially known as zip tie, zap strap, zip strip, wire tie, tie wrap, quick draw, rat belt, or mouse belt) is a type of fastener, especially for binding several electronic cables or wires together and to organize cables and wires. A very useful thing to have, since it has so many uses, like attaching a flash light to your gun. You should get a few dozen if not more. Can also be used to restrain a hostile human. Bungee Cords Elastic bands designed for use in aircraft and parachutes, bungee cords are elastic and can be used to tie down or hold heavy loads in place. Duct Tape Sticky tape has thousands of uses and no survivor should be caught without it. Apparel Armor See: Armor Sewing kit To repair damaged clothing when replacements are not available. Tools Crowbar The KING of the apocalyptic world. It has so many uses. From opening things to breaking zombie, or the other way around. If it can be wielded by a silent physicist to kill quadruped, face-hugging aliens, then it can kill a zombie. Try to avoid using the backside of it, as it might get stuck. Made of medium carbon steel, they can be made from titanium also, which has the advantage of being lighter, nonmagnetic, and spark-resistant. It gets it's name for it's resemblance of a crow's foot. You should have one in your garage somewhere, but if you don't, it will only cost about ten dollars at your closest hardware store. Also useful for prying open doors and windows, or you can use it for it's original use, which is opening crates. Binoculars A tool designed to increase a person's ability to see long distances. A good tool for spotting zombies, survivors, and animals. Entrenching Tool Basically, a small collapsible shovel. Entrenching tools are issued to soldiers, but can be obtained from military surplus stores. They can be used to dig out stuck vehicles, dig trenches, create latrines, dig foxholes, and can be used as an improvised weapon. Walking Stick If one is doing a lot of walking, one of these can be a real life saver. Fairly easy to make, these are very useful aids while walking. Take for instance, testing out how firm the ground is near a swampy area- at the very worst, you only need to replace your stick, and at best you'll find a clear path through the swamp, or around it, and just need to clean off your stick. Also, depending on the strength of the stick, it can make a fairly good improvised weapon if ambushed. Water Water The fluid that sustains all earthly life, survivors will require a minimum of two quarts a day to stave off dehydration. Water Purification equipment Iodine, purification pumps, boiling, and bleach can all be used to disinfect most of the water you come across. Water Containers Water will be necessary for your survival, and there are several type of devices that you can store it in. *'Water bottles' Either disposable or reusable, extremely common *'Canteens' Usually made of steel, aluminum, or durable plastic, canteens are an easy way to store, and even purify water (boiling inside metal canteens). Canteens can also fit into cups designed for them as cooking pots *'Camelbak' A specialized pouch with attached tubing meant to be filled with water and stored in a pack or attached rucksack, Camelbaks were originally designed for the U.S. military, and have since seen widespread use with hikers, cyclists, and survivalists Shelter Tents Lightweight shelters designed for use in backpacking, climbing, hunting, and camping. Tents are great when you need light, easy to assemble shelter, but they offer little defense from bandits and zombies. Tarps Tarps are made of a special waterproof fiber that creates a great moisture and wind barrier. Tarps take up less space and weight than a tent, but they also require rope to string into a shelter. Tarps are commonly used to keep water from seeping into tents from the bottom or top. Sleeping bags Sleeping bags are insulated fiber sacks that you sleep in. While they defend you from harsh winter cold, they will also trap you if you are attacked in your sleep. It is recommended to leave it unzipped if there is a chance of attack. Blankets Blankets are usually used in conjunction with beds to make them warmer, but they can be used in place of a sleeping bag. Blankets may not protect you from the same temperatures that sleeping bags do, but you won't get trapped in one. Ponchos Emergency ponchos are meant to be worn when there is a sudden rainstorm. They possess similar qualities as tarps, but are far less durable. In an emergency they can also be used to make an improvised shelter. Emergency blankets Emergency blankets are thick foil sheets designed to trap and reflect heat. The materiel is not very durable, but can be used in making shelter. Keep in mind the amount of noise these devices make, because they could be a dead giveaway to ghouls. Lighting Flashlights Useful for dark places. This might attract zombies, so only use it when you need it. It is recommended to get a hand-crank one. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. If you do decide to get a battery operated light, make sure that you get some extra batteries. Chemical Light Sticks Running off of hydrogen peroxide and a few other chemicals, chemical light sticks have been a favorite among ravers and children alike. These "glow sticks" can last over 24 hours and some have the ability to light entire rooms. The problem: they are not renewable. You cannot refill or recharge a glowstick like a lighter or a flashlight, and you cannot focus their light at a specific target. However, glowsticks can make outstanding signaling devices in the dark. Flares Very similar to glow sticks, flares are capable of illuminating an entire area and are great at signaling at night. However, flares also have the ability to catch things on fire. But this brings some drawbacks, flares can't be used inside of buildings because of risk of fire, and they have the ability to fill structures with asphyxiating smoke. There is also the risk of setting forests and grasslands ablaze. Use with caution. Tea Candles Those small candles you see in metal dishes, they can burn for a few hours and a couple of them can light up a room. All open flames carry an inherent risk of fire, so make sure to take precautions when handling them. Lighter/Matches/Flint For lighting candles and starting a fire in case you're getting cold, but make sure you use caution, all light will attract zombies, and possibly people, running you the risk of being killed in your sleep. Lighters are recommended to matches, because a lighter is easier to use. If you have to use matches, then try to get the water-proof kind. Storage Duffel Bags They can carry a lot of gear but can be cumbersome and heavy when running from the infected. Messenger Bag They are good for running with as they hug your side but they have very limited storage space. Backpack They are ideal, but if you overload your pack it can cause back pain and stress on yourself when running and traveling long distances. Pockets They cannot fall off, and they take up less space than packs. But they can carry less than a backpack, and they cannot slip off when a zombie takes hold of them. Belts A belt is a flexible band or strap made of leather or heavy cloth meant to be worn around the waist. Belts can become improvised tourniquets, or even whips. There are several types of belts that would be useful to a survivor: *'Utility belts' Designed for holding tools for repairmen, mechanics, carpenters, and construction workers. These belts are extremely tough and can last for decades if maintained properly. *'Police duty belts' Nylon or leather belts worn by police. They contain a radio pouch, a handgun holster, handcuffs, key holders, chemical sprays, flashlights, magazine pouches, baton holder, disposable gloves, a first aid kit, and a knife pouch. They are fairly rare and are only ever encountered in the possession of police officers, dead police officers, and undead police officers. They may also be found in police cars, and police stations. *'Tactical/Military belts' Belts made from tough synthetic fibers, designed primarily for military use. ' '''They are the military equivalent to a police duty belt. These belts are commonly found in military surplus stores, and many sporting goods stores that sell airsoft accessories. The only people you will likely see with these are the military, survival nuts, and airsoft players. Military vests Military vests are designed to hold equipment like gear and ammo, and many are also ballistic vests. They are designed with MOLLE "webbing" which allows for the interchanging of accessories and equipment holders. However, walking around the wasteland in military gear wielding advanced expensive weapons and equipment will undoubtedly make you a target. A man armed with a $400 .30-06 from Wal-mart can easily shoot and kill a so called "super commando" who has been outfitted with thousands of dollars in military equipment. These people, and dead soldiers are some of your only sources for the vests. Bug Out Bag Description A bug out bag is a kit filled wit h survival essentials, and is primarily used as an emergency evacuation kit. Bug out bags are meant to keep a person alive for a minimum of 72 hours - the average amount of time it takes for relief organizations such as the Red Cross to mobilize their forces and to begin assisting survivors. Bug out bags are commonly placed inside of vehicles, in homes, and in businesses when allowed. Bug out bags in the zombie apocalypse are going to be used when escaping infested areas, overrun bases, and raiders in some cases. Max Brooks even mentions them in his book The Zombie Survival Guide under the name “survival pack” ''(pages 74-75). Category:Equipment Category:Survival